


The Planet and his Star

by the_lanky_kat



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: (He's definitely drunk), Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Dancing, Dorm parties, Grinding, Hickies, It could probably be T but oh well, Iwa is possessive, Iwa may or may not be slightly drunk, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, Party, Possessiveness, Rated M because of drinking alcohol and also I don't know how to rate this, Way Too Many Star/Galaxy/Planet Metaphors, sorry - Freeform, they don't have sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-11
Packaged: 2018-09-07 23:15:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,163
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8820148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_lanky_kat/pseuds/the_lanky_kat
Summary: Iwaizumi has had enough of watching other people with Oikawa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I don't know what I'm doing, but take this fic anyway. I hope y'all enjoy it! :D

Iwaizumi finds Oikawa at Kuroo's party almost immediately.

It's not hard, really, to find his childhood friend; he always is in the middle of the crowd, shining like a brilliant star at the center of a seemingly infinite galaxy. The crowd can't resist the pull of his gravity, but no one was more immune than Iwaizumi. Except, Iwaizumi thinks hazily, maybe this time he won't let himself be immune. Maybe he'll let himself get intoxicated by Oikawa's chocolate eyes and flirtatious smile. Maybe this once he'll let himself have a taste of Oikawa's smooth, supple skin and soft, plush lips.

(He knows, deep down, that once he has a taste, he'll be addicted. He's had too many pre-party Jell-O shots—curtesy of Sugawara, of course—to really weigh the consequences like he normally would though. Not that he really cares at this point. His mind is only filled with a single thought stream: _Oikawa, Oikawa, Oikawa_.)

Iwaizumi lets his feet guide him forward through the crowd that's drunkly grinding and dancing shamelessly against each other. In the center of it all, he knows, will be Oikawa, grinding up against some stranger. They might be the planets closest to Oikawa gravity field, but Iwaizumi has always been closer, will _be_ closer than any of the others ever could dream of being. But for now, he must find Oikawa and the one privileged to be currently standing beside him. Except, they probably won't be just standing.

(That thought makes his blood boil for reasons he doesn't want to think about.)

As it turns out Oikawa is grinding against _two_ strangers, and even in his drunken state Iwaizumi can tell both men are already intoxicated by the setter, and honestly who wouldn't be?

Oikawa is wearing a button-down white shirt with one too many buttons undone to be thought of as innocent and not to mention those really, _really_ tight skinny jeans. Iwaizumi's eyes catch the way Oikawa presses his ass against the stranger behind him, and Iwaizumi feels the way his heart hitches in his chest. That should be him.

Oikawa's face is flushed (from alcohol or dancing Iwaizumi can't tell) and even from here Iwaizumi can tell Oikawa's been making his way through the crowd, considering he's sporting one or two dark purple marks on his pale skin. Those marks should be _his_.

Oikawa's hair is as perfect as always, even as his fringe clings to the sweat on his forehead he is so god damn beautiful that Iwaizumi can't bring himself to look away.

Iwaizumi's mind conjures up a vague image of what Oikawa would look like thoroughly fucked, his hair clinging to his forehead, sweat covering his body. He imagines what Oikawa's skin would taste like, probably salt and something sweet because of all the milkbread he eats. He thinks of how soft Oikawa's hair would feel as he ran his fingers through that artful mess of hair as soft as silk. He imagines what Oikawa would sound like, moaning as he comes.

Suddenly, everything is too hot and too close but at the same time it's not nearly enough.

Iwaizumi pushes his way through the remaining pieces of the crowd standing between himself and the divine beauty dancing in the middle of Kuroo Tetsurou's living room. The two guys around Oikawa are quickly pushed away by Iwaizumi, easily getting lost in the sea of the crowd. Oikawa's eyes flick open meet Iwaizumi's as soon as the other two men are swept up by the pounding of the bass and the lusting crowd. Oikawa seems to take in the sight of Iwaizumi standing before him for a moment before practically shoving himself against Iwaizumi.

Iwaizumi's lips immediately find Oikawa's and from then on everything is the sensation of wet, hot tongues slipping against each other. Hands tug at hair, palms eagerly run across bare skin exposed by eager touches, hips grind against each other.

Oikawa uses everything in his power to get Iwaizumi worked up; nails scratching at bare skin, his first name falling from those pretty lips every time they detach to kiss exposed skin, hips pressing _just right_ against his own. What really gets Iwaizumi to the edge of his patience is the teeth that find his earlobe unexpectedly, causing a moan and a jump of his hips.

"Hallway. Now," Iwaizumi growls into Oikawa's ear.

Oikawa's voice is too quiet to hear over the obnoxiously loud music, but he's pretty sure the brunette answers with "It's about time."

As soon as the door closes behind them, Oikawa slams him against the nearest wall, pinning him there with his lips and wandering hands. Iwaizumi's hands find themselves buried deep in Oikawa's hair again, pulling gently at the soft locks, earning himself another soft moan from the other. Now that they're away from the crowd, Iwaizumi can finally appreciate the noise, and he's pretty sure it's going to linger in his dreams for the rest of the month.

Iwaizumi can only hope _he_ will stick in Oikawa's mind as much as Oikawa will stick in his.

Iwaizumi conveys this with his lips and teeth, detaching Oikawa's mouth from his own to bite a suck at the pale, fair skin of Oikawa's neck (if Oikawa notices he's covering up those strangers' marks with his own, he says nothing). Each love bite grants Iwaizumi little gasps from Oikawa, each gasp eventually leading up to little moans of pleasure and Oikawa's hips grinding into his own. He feels like a horny teenager again, moaning loudly as Oikawa presses his groin into Iwaizumi's with more ferocity than before.

God damn, they've only been doing this for a little while, he shouldn't be his hard already. Yet, here he is, his childhood best friend moaning in his ear. He detaches his mouth from Oikawa's neck, admiring the contrast of dark marks against pale skin. After a moment Oikawa gently presses his hand against Iwaizumi's chest, stopping him from continuing his quest to swallow up more of Oikawa's tiny grunts and moans.

"Let's go somewhere else," Oikawa whispers breathlessly.

"Why—" Iwaizumi begins, but is cut off when Oikawa's hand finds the bulge in his pants and presses his palm against it with minimal pressure. Iwaizumi finds himself pressing his hips into Oikawa's hand, desperately seeking more friction.

_Oh_.

"My dorm is just upstairs, my roommate shouldn't be back until later," Iwaizumi says, voice low and gravelly from their previous activities.

"Good," Oikawa says, flashing Iwaizumi a predatory grin to rival that of a cat that got the canary.

Iwaizumi knew he would want more when he woke up tomorrow. More kisses, more attention, more time with the star his life circled around. But for now though, just sex. Emotions could wait until inhibitions and sanity rose with the morning sun. For now, he would just be Iwaizumi, college student and ace of the volleyball team, and Oikawa would just be Oikawa, college student and star of Iwaizumi's life.

**Author's Note:**

> Me, before posting: I feel like there should be more of a story to this.  
> Me to me: Shut up and write, nobody asked you.


End file.
